1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power tool provided with a yoke as a drive source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a measure for suppressing noise produced in an electric power tool, a neutral line of a noise-protection capacitor is connected to a yoke of a motor, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. S62-101365.
That is, the yoke itself has a low impedance, and thus noise emitted from the electric power tool outwardly can be suppressed by inducing noise current to the yoke via the neutral line of the capacitor and making a loop smaller in which noise current flows.
In the electric power tool in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No, S62-101365, the neutral line of the noise-protection capacitor is electrically connected to the yoke of the motor by pressing a terminal provided in the neutral line of the noise-protection capacitor toward the yoke of the motor by use of spring force.
However, in a construction in which a part of the noise-protection capacitor is electrically connected to the yoke of the motor by use of the neutral line, the terminal, and the spring etc., it is necessary to create storage space for housing wires and the spring etc. within the housing of the electric power tool.
Further, the terminal of the neutral line is configured to press the yoke of the motor by use of the spring force, and thus vibration of the electric power tool can, over time, cause contact failure.
Thus, there is a need in the art to connect an end portion of an electric component to the yoke of the motor by a space-saving and vibration-proof member.